


Silver and Gold

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Elves, M/M, Shapeshifting, Shifters, Spamano Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino is an elven prince, and Antonio is a shifter who is wrongly accused of stealing. Lovino is interested in how shifting works, so he makes a deal with Antonio.





	

The elf prince sits on the small pile of pillows and regards the people in front of him. He frowns softly, turning his head to look at his father. Today, they are staying for criminal trials. A quiet tinkling sounds as his jewelry collides with itself. Lovino looks down at the peasant again then sighs, leaning back gracefully. He irritably readjusts his crown, moving it so that the jewels hanging down don’t get in his face. 

The next person to come in visibly flinches when he’s brought to close to the royal family, all wearing several bangles and chains of silver. He panics slightly, worried that they intend to torture him. 

“And what has this man done?” Lovino asks, voice as level as he can manage. A guard steps forward, handing him the paper. Lovino reads it over then raises an eyebrow daintily. “Oh really? He stole silver?” Lovino stands up slowly, clothes falling gracefully into place, then walks down to where Antonio is being held. 

“I don’t think he did.” Lovino tells the guards. “And you know why?” He gently touches Antonio’s cheek, flinching when Antonio yelps in pain. He pulls his hand away, watching the red marks fade. “Unchain him and leave.” Lovino growls at the guards then turns back to Antonio, watching as his chains are taken off. Antonio backs up when he gets the chance, body itching from silver being that close. 

“Please meet me in the gardens outside. I will write a note to the guards to let you into there. I’ll be out there in a little while, please wait for me. I would like to speak with you.” Lovino tells him, voice leaving no room for argument. He does as he says he would, scribbling the note quickly and sending one of his servants to take it to the guard. Antonio pales as he walks out, not sure what the prince of all people could want from him. 

Lovino goes to his chambers and carefully removes all the silver from his body. He slides on the gold set, looking at himself in the mirror. He personally prefers the silver set, but other than in his room, he has to wear his jewellry, and it seems to hurt Antonio just to be around the silver. Lovino steps outside then heads to the royal gardens, smiling slightly when he sees Antonio. 

“You are a shifter, are you not?” He asks softly, gently setting a hand on Antonio’s cheek. Antonio looks away slightly then nods, not sure why the prince cares. Lovino nods. “Can you take my form? I would like to see how this power works up close.” He watches in shock and Antonio takes on his form. He walks around the creature, nodding a bit. “Turn back into him. I liked that better.” 

Antonio does as he’s told, keeping his eyes on Lovino as much as possible. The prince is beautiful. Antonio smiles at him when it becomes clear that Lovino has no interest in hurting him. “I could tell you were a shifter. Just seeing us shouldn’t cause that kind of fear, then I realized you were looking at what we were wearing.” He feels slightly smug. “Everyday you are to meet me here. I will feed you and pay you for it, but I must learn about your kind.” Lovino cups Antonio’s cheeks then looks over his face. He lets go then heads back inside. Antonio watches him go, confused, yet excited at the prospect of meeting with stunning prince again.

**Author's Note:**

> Spamano Week Day 4: Silver and Gold


End file.
